Electrical signals can sometimes include peaks that can be multiples of the average signal value. For example, when multiple channels are synthesized, constructive interference between channels will sometimes generate large peaks. A signal with excessive or excessively large peaks can present significant challenges in circuit design. For example, if an amplifier or other circuit component lacks sufficient head room to handle the peaks linearly, it will clip and distort the signal. Peaks in an electrical signal are described by the signal's crest factor, which is a ratio of the signal's peak value over the signal's root mean square (RMS) value. Crest Factor Reduction (CFR) is used to reduce or eliminate signal peaks, thereby easing the design considerations for other circuit components.